Siblings
by Inrainbowz
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur les fratries dans le monde ninja. 1-Gaara, Temari et Kankuro, qui essaient encore de réparer les erreurs de leur enfance. 2- Naruto et le concept, étrange, de la famille.
1. Gaara, Temari et Kankuro

**Siblings - Recueil d'OS**

**Note :** Hello again ! Nouvelle série d'OS sur Naruto (oui parce que j'en ai une autre en fait...) sur les diverses fratries du manga. Pour être honnête j'ai écrit ce truc y'a genre trois ans mais j'ai envie de me remettre à Naruto, alors voilà ! D'ailleurs je vais bientôt commencé à poster une fic beaucoup plus longue qui se passe quelques années après le manga, où tous ces idiots se retrouvent avec leurs premières équipes de genin à entrainer. Stay tuned !

Cette série comportera essentiellement des OS tranche de vie sans lien entre eux et sans grand intérêt, juste des instants significatifs dans les relations fraternels des uns et des autres.

* * *

><p><strong>1-<strong> Gaara, Temari et Kankuro

**Rating :** K+

**Résumé :** des années plus tard, ils réparent encore les erreurs de leur enfance. Light Angst.

**Note :** Pour l'anecdote débile, quand j'ai regardé Naruto à l'époque j'avais absolument pas pigé qu'ils étaient frère et soeur, et j'ai toujours du mal à intégrer l'idée.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Temari et Kankuro<strong>

Gaara cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois.

Temari et Kankuro regardaient ailleurs, déterminés à ne pas croiser son regard.

Les autres ne comprenaient rien à ce qui avait bien pu refroidir ainsi l'ambiance. Il avait suffi que le garçon aux cheveux rouges déballe leur cadeau pour qu'un silence pesant s'abatte sur l'assistance.

Les trois ninjas de Suna n'y prêtaient guère attention, chacun plongé dans un souvenir étroitement lié à la cruauté des enfants et à un ours en peluche curieusement semblable à celui que le Kazekage serrait involontairement entre ses mains.

* * *

><p>« Hey regarder, c'est le démon !<p>

-Vite, allons-nous-en ! »

Les enfants s'égaillèrent en riant dans l'air de jeu qui fut bientôt vidé de toute présence humaine, sous les yeux emplis de douleur d'un Gaara alors âgé cinq ans.

Le caractère habituel de la chose ne la rendait pas moins difficile à supporter. Il les observait souvent de loin, pendant de longues heures d'amère contemplation où il se demandait pourquoi ses semblables ressentaient-ils le besoin de se réunir en bande et de faire ce son étrange qui venait du fond de leur gorge et qui semblait tellement leur plaire. Il s'installa sur la balançoire encore agité par les départs des autres enfants et regarda le soleil se coucher sur les hauts murs d'enceinte du village.

Il mit un certain temps à le remarquer.

Là, par terre, près du bac à sable. Il y avait quelque chose qui trainait sur le sol poussiéreux. Gaara s'en approcha prudemment.

C'était une peluche. De forme animale, s'apparentant vaguement à un ours, avec de gros bouton noir en guise d'yeux dont l'un semblait d'ailleurs près de céder. Il était dans un piteux état mais le jouet abandonné remua quelque chose dans le corps de l'enfant. Il hésita un peu – les autres n'aimaient pas qu'il touche à leurs affaires – mais il finit tout de même par se saisir de l'ours.

Il était plus doux que son aspect miteux ne le laissait penser. Pris d'une impulsion subite, il serra la grosse peluche dans ses petits bras, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, la tête ronde de l'ours blotti au creux de son cou lui donna subitement envie de pleurer.

« C'est à moi. »

L'enfant sursauta si violemment qu'il faillit échapper la peluche. Il était tellement perdu dans ce moment d'abandon impromptu qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver la petite fille. Il avait un peu de mal à reconnaitre ses traits dans la lumière déclinante – il remarqua seulement à cet instant que la nuit était presque tombée.

« C'est à moi » répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Gaara la dévisagea longuement, muet. Elle essayait d'être ferme, la paume ouverte dans sa direction pour réclamer son bien, mais il percevait très bien la distance qu'elle refusait de franchir entre eux, les tremblements qu'elle essayait de cacher en enfouissant son autre main dans la poche de son short. Elle devait avoir deux ou trois ans de plus que lui pourtant, mais son visage autoritaire était peu convaincant.

« Tu veux le récupérer ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle avait tressailli imperceptiblement au son de sa voix. La mine du petit garçon s'assombrit. Il se sentait mal, vraiment très mal ce soir, plus mal encore que les autres jours. Elle hocha lentement la tête.

« Alors tiens. »

La petite fille sursauta à son tour, de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait clairement pas à ce que ce soit si facile. D'ailleurs en apercevant son ours dans les bras de l'enfant-démon, elle avait déjà mentalement fait une croix dessus. Mais le garçon tendait la peluche vers elle, regardant ailleurs. Il semblait sur le point de pleurer. Il mordait férocement sa lèvre inférieure – pour l'empêcher de trembler ? – et elle pouvait voir ses yeux brillant de larmes contenues refléter les lumières vacillantes du parc. Elle hésitait soudainement.

Gaara commençait à avoir mal au bras. Il avait froid, et il était très fatigué tout à coup – plus moralement que physiquement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait ?

« Tu peux le garder… si tu veux. »

L'enfant oublia un instant comment respirer.

Elle n'avait plus l'air tendu ou apeuré. Peut-être un peu gêné par son audace, mais rien de plus. Il pensa un court instant qu'elle avait peur de le récupérer de ses mains mais son regard encourageant le persuada du contraire. Il ramena lentement la peluche contre sa poitrine, comme si un geste trop brusque allait la faire changer d'avis.

En voyant les yeux de l'enfant aux cheveux rouges, qui brillaient à présent d'un tout autre éclat, la petite fille se dit qu'elle avait bien fait. Elle trouvait difficile d'être méchante avec un enfant aussi adorable. D'ailleurs elle avait toujours eu un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi ses camarades s'acharnaient sur lui, mais elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Elle lui sourit brièvement, et s'en fut.

.

« Gaara. Où as-tu eu ça ? »

Temari désignait avec un certain scepticisme la peluche rapiécé que son frère tenait dans la main. Ce n'est pas vraiment le fait de ne pas reconnaitre l'objet qui l'avait interpellé – après tout son cadet en avait un bon nombre, leur père pensant sans doute pouvoir combler le besoin d'affection d'un enfant avec des peluches – mais c'est surtout qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu leur accorder le moindre intérêt, alors qu'il trainait ce machin depuis des jours sans vouloir le lâcher.

L'enfant adopta aussitôt une position défensive, protégeant l'ours du regard de sa sœur en essayant de le faire disparaitre entre ses bras trop petits.

« Je… je l'ai trouvé. »

Ce n'était pas entièrement faux.

« Mais regarde-le, il est foutu ! Tu vas pas garder ça, c'est crade ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle fit un pas en avant dans le but très clair de récupérer le jouet disgracieux.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le sable jaillit de nulle part et s'interposa entre l'aîné et son cadet. Elle eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Le regard vert d'eau de l'enfant était déterminé et il resserra son emprise autour de la peluche.

« Pff, fais comme tu veux… » lâcha-t-elle, furibonde, avant de s'éloigner. Kankuro, qui avait assisté silencieusement la scène, la suivit sans un mot. Gaara resta seul dans sa chambre désertée et ferma les yeux en enfouissant son visage dans le ventre mou de l'ours.

Pendant un temps on ne vit plus jamais l'enfant-démon sans cette peluche. Temari essaya plusieurs fois de le convaincre de l'abandonner, mais en vain : Gaara, avec toute la spontanéité des enfants de son âge – même s'il n'était pas vraiment un enfant, n'en avait pas le droit – s'était attaché à l'objet à une vitesse fulgurante : personne ne pourrait jamais comprendre ce qu'il signifiait pour lui. Sa propriétaire d'origine ne lui adressait plus jamais la parole et se contentait de le rejeter constamment, comme tous les autres, mais ce n'était pas si grave. Il lui était reconnaissant.

Il retrouva plusieurs fois le corps fatigué de la peluche profané par la haine que lui vouaient les enfants. S'il n'était pas assez attentif ils parvenaient parfois à le lui dérober et lui faisait subir toutes sortes de torture mais la peur des représailles du monstre les empêchait de le détruire définitivement. Gaara réparait inlassablement l'ours, le rafistolant comme il le pouvait. La première fois qu'il l'avait retrouvé à moitié démembré, il était allé voir sa grande sœur :

« Temari, tu pourrais le réparer, s'il te plait ? »

Elle s'était énervée.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de me lâcher avec ça ! Va-t'en, débrouille-toi ! »

Pourtant elle avait envie de l'aimer, ce petit frère qu'on lui avait fourré dans les bras du jour au lendemain. Mais en grandissant elle avait compris ce qui se cachait derrière l'animosité des adultes, elle avait compris pourquoi sa mère lui avait été enlevé si subitement. Et malgré toute sa volonté à se comporter comme une grande sœur, la peur, et la haine, était venu se loger dans son cœur également.

Quand il avait demandé à Kankuro, celui-ci n'avait même pas daigné lui répondre. Il avait détourné les yeux et l'avait ignoré. Il n'était pas assez fort pour aider son petite frère. Pas assez fort pour affronter tout le village, pour porter secours à l'enfant qui se perdait un peu plus chaque jour. Gaara n'avait plus jamais osé redemander.

Gaara n'était qu'un enfant, et son frère et sa sœur également. Ils étaient jeunes, bien trop jeune pour assumer le fardeau de cette existence honnie pour des raisons qu'ils ne comprenaient même pas. Alors les deux aînés se tinrent à distance. Ils regardèrent sans intervenir leur petit frère qui passait des heures à s'occuper seul de l'ours, à le rafistoler et à murmurer au jouet sans vie des paroles dont ils devinaient la teneur. Ils furent témoin également de l'acharnement que mettaient les autres à faire du mal à l'enfant, par l'intermédiaire de cet ours miteux. Ils tentaient d'ignorer chaque nuit les pleurs de leur frère qui ne dormait jamais, détournaient le regard quand il les suppliait, en silence, de le regarder dans les yeux. Ils ne firent rien pour lui.

« Temari… ils sont encore en train de mettre cet ours en pièce…

-On ne peut rien faire Kankuro. Ça ne nous concerne pas. Ce ne sont pas nos affaires.

-Mais il l'aime, grande sœur, il l'aime vraiment, cette peluche.

-Et alors quoi ?

-Il n'avait jamais aimé quoique ce soit avant ça. »

Et Temari mettait fin à la discussion, s'énervant subitement ou prenant la fuite avec une piètre excuse. « Je ne peux rien faire » se répétait-elle. « Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça ».

« Mais il… Gaara, c'est notre frère, hein ? »

.

Un jour, la petite Temari sortit acheter quelques pièces de tissus et deux gros boutons noirs et brillants. Elle passa l'après-midi entière à redonner à cet ours en peluche un semblant de dignité. Elle avait décidé qu'elle était assez grande pour décider si elle avait envie d'aimer quelqu'un ou pas. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

Il était trop tard, en fait.

Le soir venu, elle attendit avec son frère que Gaara revienne – il était sorti quelques heures plus tôt pour faire ils ne savaient quoi. Ils attendirent, attendirent longuement, et finirent par s'endormir sur la table de la cuisine.

Ils furent réveillés par un raffut incroyable, et des hurlements de bêtes sauvages.

Gaara était là, dans sa chambre, en train de détruire avec méthode tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Les jouets, les meubles, les vêtements. Le sable sifflait à leur oreille. L'enfant criait, pris de folie, en se tenant la tête entre ses mains.

« Gaara ! Gaara, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il était déjà trop tard.

Quand le petit garçon, de six ans à peine, releva son visage vers eux, ils se figèrent d'horreur.

Ses yeux étaient empli de colère, de soif de sang et de carnage. Et au-dessus de son œil gauche, sur la peau pâle de son front était gravé en rouge sang le kanji de l'amour.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Gaara ! »

Temari voulu s'approcher de lui. Elle passa les deux semaines suivantes à l'hôpital.

L'ours resta soigneusement caché dans un coin de son armoire.

* * *

><p>« Merci, grande sœur. »<p> 


	2. Naruto

**2- Naruto**

**Rating : **K

**Résumé :** Les gens du village lui adresse rarement la parole, et plus rarement encore avec gentillesse. Et c'est douloureux même quand ils le font.

**Note :** OS pour la nuit du Fof du 5/12, thème **_Coquelicot._** J'avais envie d'écrire pour ce recueil, alors voilà. J'ai beaucoup de choses à exprimer concernant l'enfance de Naruto.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Un geste<strong>

Il se souviendrait uniquement qu'elle avait des coquelicots dans les cheveux, et que cela lui avait semblé très étrange.

Même lui savait que les coquelicots étaient considérés comme des mauvaises herbes. Bien qu'ils poussent par centaines et couvrent entièrement les prairies au Nord du village, et qu'il les trouve personnellement très joli, c'était une mauvaise herbe, et ça ne se cueillait pas. Il était persuadé que leur impopularité venait du fait qu'ils osaient pousser et s'épanouir librement sans l'aide de personne, ce que les gens trouvaient très insolents, surtout les fleuristes. Naruto n'aimait pas beaucoup les fleuristes.

Pour être honnête, Naruto, âgé de huit ans et haut comme une étale de marché, n'aimaient personne, mais il détestait en particulier les fleuristes. Déjà parce qu'il trouvait le fait de faire pousser des fleurs et de les vendre comme s'ils étaient pour quelque chose à leur beauté très prétentieux, mais aussi parce qu'on offrait des fleurs aux gens qu'on aimait, donc jamais à lui, et enfin parce que Yamanaka Ino se moquait tout le temps de ses vêtements mal assortis ou mal ajusté et que c'était la fille du fleuriste.

Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup plus à un enfant pour entretenir une rancœur tenace contre ces gens-là en particulier.

Et cette femme donc, avait des coquelicots dans les cheveux. Deux fleurs d'un rouge vibrant mais aux pétales avachis et mous coincé derrière chacune de ses oreilles.

Franchement, c'était plutôt moche.

Naruto avait huit ans et il détestait le monde entier. Il se sentait légitime dans cette colère et dans cette haine car il savait que c'est le monde qui avait commencé, tout le monde. Il alternait donc les périodes où il tentait d'être le plus sage et le plus agréable possible pour se faire apprécier, celles où il faisait l'idiot et enchaînait les bêtises pour se faire remarquer, et celle où il ruminait simplement sa colère en fusillant tout le monde du regard et en étant insolent.

Il était dans la troisième phase, et il avait envie de faire autant de mal qu'il en ressentait.

« Pourquoi t'as ça dans les cheveux ? »

Le ton agressif la fit s'arrêter, surprise. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué, plongé dans ses pensées et marchant d'un pas vif. Il avait les bras croisés et la défiait du regard comme si elle avait de quoi être effrayée. Elle se contenta de sourire. Cela l'énerva.

« Quoi, les fleurs ? »

Il se trouve que c'était une jeune femme aux cheveux et au teint sombre, avec un visage ovale et de larges yeux en amandes, qui souriait avec aisance. Elle ne portait pas de bandeau ou de vêtements de ninja, juste une robe simple et des paquets de courses remplis de nourriture qui encombraient ses bras. (Naruto ne se souviendrait de rien de tout ça, des années plus tard quand il y repenserait. Juste des coquelicots, et de ce qui s'étaient dit ensuite)

« C'est moche. » répondit-il, mais elle eut l'air aussi affecté que s'il lui avait parlé de la couleur du ciel. Pire, elle dit :

« Ha, tu as surement raison. Les coquelicots n'aiment pas bien être arraché comme ça de leur tige, je suppose qu'ils ont triste mine »

Elle porta une main absente à sa tempe comme pour vérifier ses dires.

« Pourquoi alors ? » redemanda-t-il. Il était vraiment curieux cette fois, puisque ses dires n'avaient pas de sens. Si elle ne trouvait pas ça joli, elle n'avait qu'à les jeter.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? »

Naruto fut soudainement ramené à la réalité de son quotidien. Les gens ne lui adressait pas la parole ni ne répondait à ses questions, ils ne lui prêtaient aucune attention en général, ou juste le temps de lui jeter un regard réprobateur, quoiqu'il ait été en train de faire.

« Pour rien. Laissez tomber.

-En fait, c'est ma petite sœur qui les a mis là. »

Cela eut le mérite de faire taire le garçon. Il la fixa, confus et mal à l'aise.

« Ta sœur ?

-Oui. Elle trouvait ça joli, elle, alors je l'ai laissé faire. »

Pour Naruto cela n'avait pas beaucoup plus de sens, mais il essayait de comprendre, même s'il avait le sentiment que ça n'allait pas beaucoup lui plaire.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que la jeune femme pris vraiment la peine de le regarder, et, bien sûr, de le reconnaitre. Elle sembla surprise mais ne fit pas mine de s'en aller ou de se mettre en colère, alors il oublia ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser, et questionna à nouveau :

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, et il sembla à Naruto qu'elle le regardait avec tristesse quand elle dit :

« Eh bien… juste pour lui faire plaisir. C'est que ce font les grandes sœurs, tu vois ? »

Elle a l'air triste parce qu'elle sait que non, je ne vois pas, songea Naruto dans un éclair de compréhension.

« Est-ce que tu n'es pas comme un parent ? »

Naruto avait souvent vu la grande sœur de Kiba, ou le grand frère de Sasuke, ou les quatre frères qui vivaient deux étages en dessous de lui. Les plus vieux disputaient souvent les plus jeunes, les surveillaient quand ils allaient dehors et les grondaient quand ils n'étaient pas sages. Mais ils leurs offraient aussi des glace alors que ce n'était pas l'heure du gouter, et les emmenait au terrain d'entraînement. Cela le laissait perplexe.

« Pas tout à fait, offrit-elle gentiment en réponse. Tu vois, les grands frères et les grandes sœurs, ils... ils sont du côté des enfants. Même s'ils prennent le rôle des parents, parfois. Les parents ne comprennent pas toujours, alors c'est à nous d'être là pour les plus jeunes. Ils passent avant tout le reste, même les parents. Ce ne sont pas non plus comme des amis, c'est plus que ça, parce qu'on peut cesser d'être amis mais on... On a toujours ses frères et ses sœurs. Pour la vie. Tu comprends ? »

Naruto ne comprenait pas du tout, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être très envieux. De ce qu'elle lui disait et de ce qu'il avait pu voir, c'était encore plus génial que d'avoir des parents. L'injustice du monde le frappa une fois de plus. Il ne savait jamais s'il devait être triste ou en colère contre son sort, pourquoi il subissait ça et qui blâmait. Il savait juste qu'il était privé de chose auxquelles tous les autres enfants de son âge avaient droit, et ça faisait _mal_.

Juste une personne aurait suffi. Un seul frère ou une seule sœur, et il aurait été satisfait. Mais il n'y avait rien. Il n'y avait personne.

Elle hésita, regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Ils étaient seuls. Elle s'accroupit devant lui et prit une des fleurs qu'elle lui tendit. Il la regarda sans comprendre et sans esquisser un geste.

« Un jour quelqu'un t'aimera autant que ça, j'en suis sûr. » murmura-t-elle à peine assez fort pour qu'il l'entende. Elle avait l'air à la fois triste et effrayée, et elle s'éloigna de plusieurs pas dès qu'il eut la fleur dans les mains, mais il était trop fasciné par celle-ci pour s'en soucier. Elle se détourna et partit d'un pas rapide. Il resta planté au milieu de la route, incapable de détacher des yeux du petit coquelicot à moitié fané, laid et mal en point.

Il y avait des centaines de ces fleurs dans les champs près du village, des milliers de plus sûrement à travers le monde, mais Naruo n'en avait besoin que d'un seul et n'en voulait aucun autre.

Il courut jusqu'à chez lui en serrant trop fort la fleur dans sa main, prit d'une crainte irraisonnée qu'on le lui prenne s'il était vu avec. Quand il arriva chez lui, essoufflé, il partit tout de suite en quête d'un vase ou de quoi que ce soit pour l'y déposer, mais quand il ouvrit son poing, elle tomba en morceau. Ses yeux étaient humides, sa gorge serrée sur elle-même. Il ramassa avec soin chaque pétale en se mordant durement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer et les rangea dans une boite à biscuit vide faute d'avoir autre chose sous la main. La boîte trouva sa place sur une étagère de sa chambre. Il n'osa plus jamais l'ouvrir ni même la toucher, mais il la regardait à chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal, et seul.

Il la revit quelques fois mais elle ne lui adressa plus jamais la parole. Il oublia rapidement son visage, le son de sa voix et la couleur de ses vêtements. Mais il garda en mémoire les coquelicots dans ses cheveux, et ses mots :

« Un jour, quelqu'un t'aimera autant que ça, j'en suis sûr. »


End file.
